NO TITLE
by TH3GiRL
Summary: Geschichte spielt nach TRAOD weiter. Lara hat ihr Gedächtnis verloren und Kurtis versucht mit allen Mitteln, dass sie sich wieder in ihn verliebt. Doch Lara bleibt hartnäckig und tritt eine Reise nach Rom an.
1. Nichts als nur Kopfschmerzen

Aaaalso, ich hab schon früher FF's geschrieben und ich hatte so ne Phase, wo ich ein Haufen Geschichten geschrieben hab. Ich wollte so sehr, dass es eine Geschichte über die Liebe zwischen Lara und Kurtis wird…Tja…lest euch die ersten 2 Kapitel durch. Ooookay, die sind langweilig aber danach wird's interessanter :D . Und überlest die Schreibfehler einfach.  
Viel Spaß beim Lesen und ich erwarte positive bzw. negative Äußerungen!

Anmerkung:  
Gedanken

KAPITEL 1  
Nichts als nur Kopfschmerzen

Lara machte langsam die Augen auf. Schmerz. Das war das Erste was sie spürte. Ihr Körper zitterte vor Schmerz bei jeder einzelnen Bewegung von ihr. Verschlafen schob sie die Decke beiseite und starrte aus dem Fenster. Graue, dunkle Wolken bedeckten den Himmel und es schien ihr so, als ob die Wolken die ganze Villa verschlingen wollten. Gähnend stand sie auf, warf sich einen Mantel über und rief auf dem Flur nach ihrem Butler. Es war ihr irgendwie verdächtig Still.  
„Winston? Sind Sie schon wach?"  
Lara konnte sich nicht verkneifen noch mal zu gähnen.  
„Winston!"  
Langsam wurde sie sauer. Dann hörte man laute Schritte und Winston kam stolpernd zu Lara gerannt.  
„L-l-lady Croft? Sie sind ja wach! Ich rufe gleich den Doktor an, damit Sie untersucht werden!"   
Winston wollte sich gerade auf den Weg zum Telefon machen, als Lara ihre Hand auf seine Schulter legte. Da stutzte er einen Moment.  
„Lady Croft? Geht es Ihnen nicht gut?", fragte er besorgt, wobei eine tiefe Falte auf seiner Stirn erschien.  
„Doch, doch…es ist nur, als ob ich wochenlang geschlafen hätte…Mein Kopf…"  
„Aber Sie haben doch fast 4 Tage geschlafen.", unterbrach Winston sie. Laras Augen weiteten sich.  
„Winston, ich…ich…ich muss mich sofort hinlegen, mir ist schwindelig!"  
Nach einer kurzen Pause fügte sie noch hinzu: „Bringen Sie mir bitte was zu trinken und danach müssen wir uns dringend unterhalten. Ich erinnere mich nämlich an gar nichts mehr."  
Mit einem nicken führte Winston sofort ihren Wunsch aus.

Lara nahm einen kurzen Schluck Tee aus ihrer Tasse und forderte Winston auf, ihr so manches zu erzählen.  
„Also, warum schlafe ich seit 4 Tagen und warum kann ich mich an nichts mehr erinnern?"  
Fragend sah sie ihn an. Als Winston merkte, dass sie ungeduldig wurde, suchte er nach passenden Worten.  
„Lady Croft…ich weiß nicht wie ich Ihnen alles erklären soll…Erinnern Sie sich an gar nichts mehr?"  
Lara schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Auch nicht an Ihre letzte Reise?"  
Erneutes Kopfschütteln.  
„Na das kann ja heiter werden.", stieß Winston hervor. Lara tat so, als ob sie das überhört hätte. „Also?"  
Und dann begann er über ihre letzte Reise zu erzählen:  
„Sie sind nach der Ermordung Werner von Croys nach Paris und danach nach Prag gereist, weil indessen Tagebuch etwas von den Lux Veritatis und der Cabal erwähnt worden ist. Ich verstehe nicht was oder wer die sind, aber am Ende Ihres Abenteuers haben Sie Eckhardt getötet, nicht direkt Sie sondern Karel, und währenddessen kämpfte Mr. Kurtis Trent mit einem…wie hieß das Mistvieh noch mal…? Ach ja, mit diesem Boaz. Ich hatte Ihnen ein kleines Ortungsgerät auf den Gürtel angebracht, vondem Sie nichts wussten. Als ich bemerkte, dass Sie sich seit Stunden auf dem gleichen Ort befanden, machte ich mich auf die Suche nach Ihnen. Lady Croft…Sie lagen auf dem Boden, zusammengekauert neben einer Blutlache und einem Chirugai in der Hand, das Sie einfach nicht loslassen wollten. Tja…wahrscheinlich haben Sie sich den Kopf irgendwo angestoßen und erleiden deswegen eine nicht so schlimme Gehirnerschütterung. Dann haben Sie 4 Tage geschlafen und den Rest wissen Sie ja selber."  
„Das reicht! Das ist zuviel!"  
Lara fasste sich mit beiden Händen an den Kopf. Lux Veritatis. Cabal. Eckhardt. Karel. Ein gewisser Kurtis Trent. Boaz. Ein Chirugai. Und dann noch die Ermordung ihres besten Freundes Werner von Croy. Das alles war zu viel für sie. Diese Namen kamen ihr alle sehr vertraut vor und doch waren sie so fremd…  
„Lady Croft? Geht es wieder?"  
„Ja, Winston. Danke. Ich kann immer noch nicht fassen, dass von Croy tot sein soll…Er stand mir doch so nahe…"  
„Ich mag den Kerl immer noch nicht.", sagte Bryce, der gerade ins Zimmer hereingestürmt kam.  
„Seien Sie still, Bryce! Sehen Sie nicht in welchem Zustand unsere Lady ist!", ermahnte Winston ihn.  
„Ja, ja. Ist ja schon gut. Ich halt weiter die Klappe."  
Verärgert zog sich Bryce in eine Ecke des Wohnzimmers zurück. Von dort aus beobachtete er Lara. Er hatte immer noch nicht seine Gefühle für sie offenbart. Und ab jetzt wird es auch gar nicht nötig sein. Bryce hatte über Funk mit Lara Kontakt gehalten und dabei die Sache mit Kurtis mitbekommen…  
„Sie brauchen jetzt Ruhe, Lady Croft. Bryce, bitte trage sie in Ihr Zimmer hoch."  
„Hä!" entgegnete Bryce. „Sie ist doch stark genug um selber Hochzulaufen!"  
„Schon gut, Winston, er hat recht. Ich kann selber hoch…Danke.".  
Auch wenn Lara das so sagte sah man ihr an, dass sie doch ein kleines bisschen sauer war.  
Sie ging auf ihr Zimmer, schloss die Tür hinter sich ab und kuschelte sich wieder unter die Decke, die sie noch nicht vor allzu langer Zeit von sich geschoben hatte. Sie wollte alleine sein und ihre Gedanken ordnen. Verwirrt schweifte Lara wieder in das Land der Träume…


	2. Falsche Hoffnungen

Aaaalso, ich hab schon früher FF's geschrieben und ich hatte so ne Phase, wo ich ein Haufen Geschichten geschrieben hab. Ich wollte so sehr, dass es eine Geschichte über die Liebe zwischen Lara und Kurtis wird…Tja…lest euch die ersten 2 Kapitel durch. Ooookay, die sind langweilig aber danach wird's interessanter :D . Und überlest die Schreibfehler einfach.  
Viel Spaß beim Lesen und ich erwarte positive bzw. negative Äußerungen!

Anmerkung:  
Gedanken

KAPITEL 1  
Nichts als nur Kopfschmerzen

Lara machte langsam die Augen auf. Schmerz. Das war das Erste was sie spürte. Ihr Körper zitterte vor Schmerz bei jeder einzelnen Bewegung von ihr. Verschlafen schob sie die Decke beiseite und starrte aus dem Fenster. Graue, dunkle Wolken bedeckten den Himmel und es schien ihr so, als ob die Wolken die ganze Villa verschlingen wollten. Gähnend stand sie auf, warf sich einen Mantel über und rief auf dem Flur nach ihrem Butler. Es war ihr irgendwie verdächtig Still.  
„Winston? Sind Sie schon wach?"  
Lara konnte sich nicht verkneifen noch mal zu gähnen.  
„Winston!"  
Langsam wurde sie sauer. Dann hörte man laute Schritte und Winston kam stolpernd zu Lara gerannt.  
„L-l-lady Croft? Sie sind ja wach! Ich rufe gleich den Doktor an, damit Sie untersucht werden!"   
Winston wollte sich gerade auf den Weg zum Telefon machen, als Lara ihre Hand auf seine Schulter legte. Da stutzte er einen Moment.  
„Lady Croft? Geht es Ihnen nicht gut?", fragte er besorgt, wobei eine tiefe Falte auf seiner Stirn erschien.  
„Doch, doch…es ist nur, als ob ich wochenlang geschlafen hätte…Mein Kopf…"  
„Aber Sie haben doch fast 4 Tage geschlafen.", unterbrach Winston sie. Laras Augen weiteten sich.  
„Winston, ich…ich…ich muss mich sofort hinlegen, mir ist schwindelig!"  
Nach einer kurzen Pause fügte sie noch hinzu: „Bringen Sie mir bitte was zu trinken und danach müssen wir uns dringend unterhalten. Ich erinnere mich nämlich an gar nichts mehr."  
Mit einem nicken führte Winston sofort ihren Wunsch aus.

Lara nahm einen kurzen Schluck Tee aus ihrer Tasse und forderte Winston auf, ihr so manches zu erzählen.  
„Also, warum schlafe ich seit 4 Tagen und warum kann ich mich an nichts mehr erinnern?"  
Fragend sah sie ihn an. Als Winston merkte, dass sie ungeduldig wurde, suchte er nach passenden Worten.  
„Lady Croft…ich weiß nicht wie ich Ihnen alles erklären soll…Erinnern Sie sich an gar nichts mehr?"  
Lara schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Auch nicht an Ihre letzte Reise?"  
Erneutes Kopfschütteln.  
„Na das kann ja heiter werden.", stieß Winston hervor. Lara tat so, als ob sie das überhört hätte. „Also?"  
Und dann begann er über ihre letzte Reise zu erzählen:  
„Sie sind nach der Ermordung Werner von Croys nach Paris und danach nach Prag gereist, weil indessen Tagebuch etwas von den Lux Veritatis und der Cabal erwähnt worden ist. Ich verstehe nicht was oder wer die sind, aber am Ende Ihres Abenteuers haben Sie Eckhardt getötet, nicht direkt Sie sondern Karel, und währenddessen kämpfte Mr. Kurtis Trent mit einem…wie hieß das Mistvieh noch mal…? Ach ja, mit diesem Boaz. Ich hatte Ihnen ein kleines Ortungsgerät auf den Gürtel angebracht, vondem Sie nichts wussten. Als ich bemerkte, dass Sie sich seit Stunden auf dem gleichen Ort befanden, machte ich mich auf die Suche nach Ihnen. Lady Croft…Sie lagen auf dem Boden, zusammengekauert neben einer Blutlache und einem Chirugai in der Hand, das Sie einfach nicht loslassen wollten. Tja…wahrscheinlich haben Sie sich den Kopf irgendwo angestoßen und erleiden deswegen eine nicht so schlimme Gehirnerschütterung. Dann haben Sie 4 Tage geschlafen und den Rest wissen Sie ja selber."  
„Das reicht! Das ist zuviel!"  
Lara fasste sich mit beiden Händen an den Kopf. Lux Veritatis. Cabal. Eckhardt. Karel. Ein gewisser Kurtis Trent. Boaz. Ein Chirugai. Und dann noch die Ermordung ihres besten Freundes Werner von Croy. Das alles war zu viel für sie. Diese Namen kamen ihr alle sehr vertraut vor und doch waren sie so fremd…  
„Lady Croft? Geht es wieder?"  
„Ja, Winston. Danke. Ich kann immer noch nicht fassen, dass von Croy tot sein soll…Er stand mir doch so nahe…"  
„Ich mag den Kerl immer noch nicht.", sagte Bryce, der gerade ins Zimmer hereingestürmt kam.  
„Seien Sie still, Bryce! Sehen Sie nicht in welchem Zustand unsere Lady ist!", ermahnte Winston ihn.  
„Ja, ja. Ist ja schon gut. Ich halt weiter die Klappe."  
Verärgert zog sich Bryce in eine Ecke des Wohnzimmers zurück. Von dort aus beobachtete er Lara. Er hatte immer noch nicht seine Gefühle für sie offenbart. Und ab jetzt wird es auch gar nicht nötig sein. Bryce hatte über Funk mit Lara Kontakt gehalten und dabei die Sache mit Kurtis mitbekommen…  
„Sie brauchen jetzt Ruhe, Lady Croft. Bryce, bitte trage sie in Ihr Zimmer hoch."  
„Hä!" entgegnete Bryce. „Sie ist doch stark genug um selber Hochzulaufen!"  
„Schon gut, Winston, er hat recht. Ich kann selber hoch…Danke.".  
Auch wenn Lara das so sagte sah man ihr an, dass sie doch ein kleines bisschen sauer war.  
Sie ging auf ihr Zimmer, schloss die Tür hinter sich ab und kuschelte sich wieder unter die Decke, die sie noch nicht vor allzu langer Zeit von sich geschoben hatte. Sie wollte alleine sein und ihre Gedanken ordnen. Verwirrt schweifte Lara wieder in das Land der Träume…


	3. Wiederbegegnung

Ich finde die ersten 2 Kapitel langweilig und denk, dass es ab jetzt erst richtig interessant wird. 

KAPITEL 3.  
Wiederbegegnung

Lara hatte sich ihrem Beruf gewidmet. Inzwischen hatte sie auch mithilfe von Bryce herausgefunden wer Kurtis Trent war. Kurtis Trent hatte sie auf der Reise kennen gelernt und sein Ziel war es auch Eckhardt zu töten, wegen Rache für seinen ermordeten Vater. Am Anfang hatte sie gedacht, dass er ein Feind ist, aber im Laufe der Zeit mussten sie sich verbünden. Bryce gab ihr die Informationen, dass er aus einem reichen Elternhaus stammt und dass seine Eltern wie Laras gestorben sind, als Kurtis noch ein kleiner Junge war.  
„Lara! Lara!"  
Bryce' Stimme hallte von den Wänden wieder. Gelangweilt sah Lara ihn an.  
„Weißt du was ich gerade eben über Kurtis Trent herausgefunden habe?"  
„Bin ich Hellseherin?", fragte Lara ironisch.  
„Sehr komisch,du bist ja wieder mal super gelaunt. Übrigens liebe ich deine Witzchen. Nein, ich habe herausgefunden, dass ihr zusammen auf der gleichen Schule wart und dass ihr auch gemeinsam studiert habt. Wie ist das möglich? Du hast doch gesagt, dass du ihn nicht kennst." Sie sah jetzt auf.

_Kurtis war lange in der Nähe von mir. Warum habe ich ihn nicht früher bemerkt? Sie stutzte. Warum früher? Hätte sich was geändert, wenn ich ihn früher lieben gelernt hätte?_

„Wie bitte?", fragte Bryce.  
„Was, wie?", antwortete Lara verwirrt mit einer Gegenfrage.  
„Du hast mich eben doch gefragt, was wäre wenn du ihn früher lieben gelernt hättest, oder? Wen meinst du damit?" Lara wurde rot und drehte den Kopf zur Seite.  
„Hab ich lieben gesagt? Wahrscheinlich hab ich wieder nur laut gedacht!" Bryce brauchte keine Antwort. Er senkte den Kopf und wusste genau, wen sie damit gemeint hatte.  
„Mir reicht's. Mir ist langweilig. Ich geh shoppen. Winston? Bereiten Sie bitte ein prächtiges Abendessen vor. Ich werde wohl ziemlich hungrig sein, wenn ich zurückkomme.", rief Lara Winston zu und ging hoch in ihr Zimmer. Nachdem sie geduscht hatte, zog sie sich Jeans und ein enges weißes T-Shirt an.

_Jeder sollte mal etwas Abwechslungsreiches tun._

Pfeifend ging sie aus dem Haus.  
In der Stadt gab es nichts Besonderes. Da sie schon lange nicht in der großen Stadtbibliothek war beschloss sie, sich dort ein bisschen umzusehen. Nach einer halben Stunde stand sie vor einem prächtigen Gebäude. Nach 20 Uhr hatte die Bibliothek aber leider schon geschlossen, deswegen setzte sie sich auf die Treppen vor dem geschlossenen Laden, um sich auszuruhen. Mit einem Ruck drehte sie sich um und nahm die Gestalt hinter ihr in die Zwangsposition, sodass dieser sich nicht mehr wehren konnte.  
„Wer sind Sie und warum verfolgen Sie mich schon seit ich aus dem Haus bin!", sagte sie dem jungen Mann, wie sie inzwischen bemerkte. Der Geruch von ihm war nicht fremd, sie kam ihr so vertraut vor…  
„Hey, hey, ich bin verletzt, bitte pass auf.", stieß der junge Kerl mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht hervor.

_Diese tiefe Stimme…_

Lara hielt ihn sanfter Fest, ließ ihn aber nicht ganz los.  
„Schon besser, danke Lara."  
„Woher kennen Sie meinen Namen! Warum duzen Sie mich!", fragte sie verwirrt, denn sie war sich jetzt sicher, dass dieser Mann nicht fremd war.  
„D-du…du erkennst mich nicht?", hörte sie ihn traurig fragen. Jetzt ließ sie ihn ganz los und machte das inzwischen ausgegangene Treppenhauslicht wieder an, um ihn genauer zu begutachten. Ein gutaussehender junger Mann, etwa so alt wie sie, sah ihr mit glasklaren blauen Augen entgegen. Er trug ein weißes enges T-Shirt und man konnte dadurch deutlich seine festen Muskeln darunter erkennen. Plötzlich wollte Lara nur noch in diesen starken Armen liegen, doch sie beherrschte sich.

_Was für sinnlich geformte Lippen…Er küsst bestimmt unheimlich gut. M-moment mal! Was denke ich da!_

Lara schüttelte den Kopf. „Es tut mir Leid. Ich…ich erkenne Sie nicht, aber Sie kommen mir sehr vertraut vor." Dann geschah etwas, was Lara nicht glauben konnte. Der Mann stand auf, sah ihr tief in die Augen und schloss sanft die Arme um sie. Normalerweise hätte Lara solche Typen schon längst K.O. geschlagen, aber sie konnte sich kaum bewegen. Lara sah ihn an. Er erwiderte ihren Blick. Dann, langsam, ganz langsam beugte er sich zu ihrem Gesicht und küsste sie. Danach ließ er sie los und setzte sich auf einen Treppenabsatz. Lara stand immer noch verdutzt da und sah nachdenklich in die Leere.  
„Du erinnerst dich ja immer noch nicht…", flüsterte er.  
„Doch!", rief jemand. Der Mann sah Lara an.

_Hab ich das etwa gesagt? Warum sieht er mich so an?_  
„Lara…", er strahlte über das ganze Gesicht. Leise und unbewusst flüsterte Lara seinen Namen...

Reviews büddeeee ;)


End file.
